


A Weakness for the Pretty Things

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Although this is pretty soft really, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus cannot believe he almost let this stupid pretty boy die, Whumptober 2020, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 7. I’VE GOT YOUSupport | Carrying | Enemy to CaretakerWith the Clave pushing for a rewrite to the accords that would require all downworlders to be chipped, Magnus and the resistance he partially leads make a plan to abduct and use as leverage the newly placed Head of the New York Institute, one Alexander Lightwood.The problem is that in just days Lightwood seems to have curbed the violence and in the time he's been held captive, seems to be dying.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A Weakness for the Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This one's happy.  
> The next one is not planned to be.  
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting on my very behind whumptober adventure!  
> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU  
> Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker

The captured nephil wasn’t doing so well. 

Magnus didn’t want to spend more time with the bastard than necessary, but he was the only one available to help the man. Magnus had helped orchestrate the plan, had picked the target, but he wasn’t prepared for  _ meeting  _ him.

He knew that Alexander Lightwood had been confirmed head of the New York Institute just days before they had taken him, he also knew that the reports coming from those they had stationed to watch the Institute had been unsettling. 

Maryse and Robert had reigned with iron fists over the New York downworld and the Clave was poised to pass a revision to the accords demanding all downworlders be GPS chipped. Alexander had taken over because his parents had been formally prompted to permanent positions in Idris. It had presented a perfect opportunity for Magnus and the resistance groups to make a move, take the younger Lightwood during the transition of power but after Maryse and Robert were gone. 

The reason he was bothering to go and heal the man now was the guilty uncertainty making his skin feel too tight. They had all been so certain that Alexander Lightwood would only bring more terror, would try to force signatures from Magnus, Raphael, and the other leaders who called New York home. After all, many of them were required to change the accords.

Instead the few days after Maryse and Robert had left were marked with quiet from the nephilim. A calm before the storm, Magnus had assumed, but now he wasn’t certain. Alexander had fought them when they’d grabbed him but hadn’t once aimed for a lethal strike, he’d not called anyone any of the filthy things nephilim usually did and since they’d detained him there had been no sudden spike in nephilim violence. In fact there hadn’t been violence toward a downworlder since the day Alexander took over.

Magnus had a feeling he’d missed something, and that was before Elias had come to him.

Elias swore that Lightwood had made no threats, had not recoiled from any touch except those that hurt him and had instead passed the time asking intelligent questions, inquiring about what the nephilim were doing outside the walls. A guard had lost their temper yesterday and snapped that the Institute didn’t seem to even care he was missing. Elias had said it was strange, but Lightwood had seemed happy to hear that.

Magnus swallowed, preparing himself to face their prisoner, ready for anything and pushing his misgivings aside.

He opened the door to the room that contained the cell where Alexander was confined.

Curled on the sleeping mat they’d given him, Magnus couldn’t make out the nephil’s features. He was wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of loose pants they’d given him. Magnus had been the one to point out it would be the easiest to take him when he was getting ready for bed, several days of spying had confirmed he spent a few minutes each night on the balcony outside his room. He knew, strategically, that it was the best plan. He’d not been around the night they brought Alexander Lightwood in, but he’d seen a still from the camera’s they had up.

Lightwood had been in a shirt and his underwear, a bag over his head as they’d dragged him into the cell. If he was the enemy they expected it would’ve been a vindicating moment, the humiliation of it, but Magnus was worried now, with so many things pointing to a mistake.

“Hello.” Magnus said evenly, watching.

Lightwood pushed himself up and Magnus began to understand why Elias had said he needed help, his arms were shaking as he moved. He shuffled around to face Magnus and Magnus sucked in a breath, working to keep his expression neutral.

The man was  _ beautiful.  _

Magnus had seen his share of lovely faced monsters, had met nephilim graced by the angels, but this was that and more. This was a gorgeous face, broad shoulders, and a softness about the eyes, something that was so intrinsic Magnus could feel it just looking at him, that said he was just as lovely inside. The sense they’d miscalculated deepened.

“Hello.” 

His voice was raspy, even and maybe a little amused. The amusement of an exhausted man with little left to him. 

Magnus found himself wondering if this was going to leave Alexander with nightmares of being dragged from his bed and discovered remorse. He hated this. The only facts he  _ really  _ had were that Lightwood was a nephilim, one slotted to take over the New York Institute from leaders who had given no indication he would be any different, a shadowhunter rumored to be the shield-brother to one of the best fighters they’d ever produced, Valentine’s protege. Nothing about that picture should have given Magnus room for remorse and yet...

“Mr.Lightwood-”

The man flinched, just a little, and Magnus rethought his beginning.

“Alexander. I was informed that your health has declined, I would like your permission to scan you with my magic.”

He expected some recoil at that, some disgust maybe. Alexander smiled a little, “Is it so obvious?”

“I’m sorry?”

“My sickness.”

Magnus blinked, “You expected this?”

Alexander shrugged, shifting to rest against the wall, the change in angle emphasized the dark circles under his eyes, “My parent’s paid well for it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They didn’t want me to take over, but it was what I was raised to do. I was a perfect example for them until they asked me to buy into their toxic mindset, I refused to take action against the downworld, especially unmerited punishments and it angered them. They only went to Idris because it was necessary to “uphold the family name” and because it gave them better political power while furthering their anti-downworld agenda. They both knew my taking over, backed by the Clave as it was, would mean a very different sort of relationship with the downworld in New York. My sister was already negotiating with the seelie’s on my behalf, others were preparing to speak with the vampires, the wolves, and the High Warlock before your group took me. They thought they could stop me, or at least roadblock me until they could return or have me removed, if I couldn’t leave the Institute.”

Magnus stepped closer, everything told him Alexander wasn’t lying, but the things he was saying would mean that he was the best hope they had and they’d...well they’d abducted him. It did explain the seelie’s refusal to participate.

“How does that relate to your health?”

“My mother found a warlock who  _ hated  _ shadowhunters. She hid her runes and paid the warlock extravagantly to lay a curse on me. The longer I spend outside of the Institute the weaker I’ll get. There must be something here muting the effect slightly, maybe brick from the same source since the spell was woven into the physical building, or I would be dead already.” Alexander said it with an air of detachment, like his life didn’t hold any real weight and Magnus frowned.

Maryse and Robert had always been monsters to Magnus and his people, but he’d assumed they were at least decent to their own people. Wrong, apparently, if they had cursed their eldest son to either a slow death or slower madness.

“If you die it will be war.”

Alexander shook his head, “I left specific orders for something like this. I knew the downworld was in turmoil, I just thought it would be assassination, try to destabilize the Institute more, not kidnapping. Izzy and Jace will have taken control, temporarily until Jace confirms I’m gone, then the paperwork is in place to declare Izzy’s succession. She’s already a friend to much of the downworld, hopefully she can do better, faster. Your people won’t have to live in fear of mine anymore. I’d already started making clear changes to patrols and my personnel, changes my sister will continue with Jace’s help enforcing.”

Magnus had come closer to him still, standing at the bars of his cage and listening with wide, sad eyes.

“You speak as though it was always the plan for you to die.”

“Once the curse was placed I knew what was going to happen to me, one way or another. I wasn’t going to let it stop me from doing what needed done. I’m only sorry I couldn’t get more done.” He rolled his head against the wall to look up at Magnus, hazel eyes tired.

Magnus had to breathe through the anger and sadness he felt for this man. 

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have planned it this way.”

Something sparked in Alexander’s eyes and he forced himself upright, “You’re Magnus Bane.”

Magnus nodded, waiting for what Alexander would do next.

“You’re the High Warlock. Please, give my sister a chance to make the changes I was talking about, she’ll fight the accord rewrite with everything she has, but she’s going to need help here, in New York, to manage the transition in power and to make sure that everyone stays safe. Please, just, give her the chance.”

“Not you?”

Alexander laughed, a sharp, tired sound, “I wouldn’t ask you to pledge your help to a dead man.”

Magnus couldn’t wait any longer, he flicked his fingers, opening the cage and stepping inside. Alexander just watched him, his expression open and curious. 

Magnus let his power crackle to life over his hands, running it over Alexander’s body and frowning. As he worked even, Alexander’s breathing seemed easier. The curse worked into his very bones had not been tied, as Alexander guessed, to the building, but to the wards around it. Magnus almost smiled.

“Well, I hope you won’t be too disappointed if I tell you that you aren’t going to die anytime soon.”

Alexander looked confused and Magnus did smile then, “I can’t fix it here, but I can ease the discomfort. The warlock tied your life to the wards around the Institute. My wards, placed more than a decade ago now but still strong. If I can work on you, under them, I should be able to remove the curse.”

Alexander looked surprised but didn’t respond.

“Oh come now, I know your sister might be upset she doesn’t get to lead the change, but surely someone wants you back. Pretty boy that you are, I’d be willing to bet someone might even kiss you hello.”

Alexander, to Magnus’ fascination, flushed at that.

“You’d do it? You’d remove the curse and then what?”

“If you’re being honest, I would work with you to see those changes happen. It would only take words from me to free you and spread the message throughout the downworld here what you intend to do. Not everyone would believe but many of us, particularly the immortals, are too curious for our own good so you would be safe long enough to put your money where your mouth is.” Magnus pushed a little more magic into Alexander, giving him back some of his strength.

Suddenly large, chapped hands were holding his, a little jolt of surprise zinging through him from their touch.

“If you can give me more time, I’ll do everything in my power Magnus, everything, to change the Clave, the accords, all of it.” Alexander Lightwood made the promise with wide hazel eyes and Magnus swallowed hard.

“Be patient, it might take me a day or two to convince everyone I need to, and then we can get you home and healed.”

Alexander nodded, hope shining in his dark eyes.

-

Two full days passed before Magnus had spoken sense into the other resistance leaders and contacted the Institute to speak with Isabelle Lightwood about needing to bring a patient under the wards. He’d promised to meet with her as soon as possible and to join the effort in finding her missing brother. She hadn’t given him anything extra about Alexander and he’d not told her who he was bringing to treat and they’d parted only a little warmer than they’d started. 

In that time Magnus had not been able to see Alexander. He returned to the safehouse, ready to inform them he was moving Alexander, when Elias rushed to him.

“Magnus!”

“I know I’m a sight, but this is a little tacky of you.”

Elias didn’t even glare at him and Magnus let some of his humor fade, “What is it?”

“Lightwood, he’s unresponsive. He started having nosebleeds a few hours ago and now he’s unconscious. We don’t know what’s happened.”

Magnus’ stomach lurched, “Take me to him. Now!”

Elias did, parting any people they encountered as he led Magnus, not to the confinement room but, to the makeshift infirmary. Laying with a werewolf in scrubs hovering over him was Alexander, he was terribly pale and red blood was dripping from his nose, blood stains down his neck.

“Out. Everyone.” Magnus commanded and they listened until it was just him, magic at the ready.

He pushed enough into Alexander to make sure he was stable then created a portal. He picked Alexander up, holding him against his chest and stepping through. They came out in the back courtyard of the New York Institute. 

Magnus laid him down carefully on the ground, kneeling beside him. He closed his eyes and reached for the curse, both inside of Alexander and in his own wards. He opened his eyes, the blue of the warding tracing through the air, visible to anyone who cared to look. 

He was pulling the threads of the curse free from his magic when a voice interrupted.

“Alec!” A blonde shadowhunter was running toward them, determination in his gaze, his blade in hand. A red-head followed after him with wide green eyes.

Magnus threw up a barrier so they couldn’t touch him or Alexander.

“What did you do to him!?” The red head cried.

Magnus grunted under the added strain when the blonde slashed at his barrier, “I’m trying to help him. I’m Magnus Bane! Alexander’s been cursed and if I don’t undo it, soon, it’s going to kill him.”

Immediately the blonde lifted the blade higher, “Did you curse him? Did you take him?”

Magnus grimaced, “I helped take him, yes, but I didn’t know what he had planned, I didn’t know it would be harmful to him. I didn’t curse him, but he can explain once I  _ save  _ him. Either help or leave!”

Magnus took a chance and dropped the barrier, focusing on extracting the curse again.

“Jace?” The red-head asked and Magnus remembered the name from Alexander, his sister’s enforcer, the one who could confirm when he died. 

“He’s telling some truth, Clary. Alec is-” Jace pressed a palm over his side and it clicked, this was Jace Herondale, Alexander’s parabatai. Clary knelt on Alexander’s other side, taking his hands.

Magnus left them to it, working quickly, sweat breaking out across his skin as he expended energy. He gasped as he finally unravelled the spellwork in his wards, following its lines to Alexander.

“If you can activate his healing rune and something for energy, do it. I’m going to pull the rest of the curse free of him, but it’s going to cost us both.”

“Can you take my energy?” Magnus recognized Isabelle Lightwood’s voice and considered for a second, before nodding and reaching for her.

Her small, calloused hand slid into his as Jace activated the runes Magnus had requested. Together they worked until Magnus, blinking spots away, released Isabelle.

“He’s free of it. He’s safe. Get him to a healer.”

“What about you?” Isabelle asked and Magnus would’ve been touched by her concern if he wasn’t focused on staying on his feet.

“I’ll be fine,” He meant to say more but the words felt too thick in his mouth and he swayed. A narrow set of shoulders shoved under his arm unceremoniously and the little red-head, Clary was there.

“Magnus, you helped my mom years ago, I don’t think you remember, and you helped Alec now, whatever else you did, let us help you rest.”

He nodded, he thought, and let her manhandle him.

-

When he woke from his nap in the Institute infirmary (and wasn’t that something) he found he was not alone. Alexander, or Alec he supposed, was sitting upright in a bed next to his, watching him.

“I know I’m very handsome but surely you’ve got better things to do? Maybe getting that kiss I mentioned before.”

Again Alexander’s cheeks went red and Magnus smirked.

“No I-I’ve never-” He cut himself off and Magnus found it hopelessly endearing, “Are you alright?”

“Right as rain,” Magnus sat up himself, “Nothing a nap and a good steak can’t fix.”

“Right, I can have a steak ordered for you?”

Magnus smiled, “No, Alexander, I can get it once I’m home.”

Alexander looked almost sad at that but nodded, “Of course.”

“If you’re worried, I finished what I needed to do, you should have answers from the downworld leaders on your desk by the end of day for setting meetings with them. If you keep your promise of fighting the Clave, I’ll consider that payment for removing the curse.”

“It’s gone? Permanently?” Alec’s eyes were sharp.

“Yes. You can come and go as you please.”

Alexander nodded, looking a little dazed and then he seemed to come to some choice, looking firmly at Magnus.

“I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Magnus almost laughed outright, “Alexander, I helped orchestrate a plan to abduct you and use you as leverage against the Clave, a plan which succeeded and nearly killed you. Surely you’re not that desperate?”

He meant it as a joke but watching walls slam up, the way that the relaxed posture immediately tightened and Alexander looked away from him told him he’d touched a nerve. 

_ Of course you did, he’s a gay shadowhunter who is about to try and change the world and who blushed when you mentioned someone waiting to kiss him, he’s probably never put himself out there and you just called him desperate. _

Magnus wanted to kick himself but settled for rapid speaking instead, “Although if you’re type is in fact dangerous kidnappers who put their feet in their mouths because they can’t believe a pretty boy wants to go out with them, I’m a perfect choice. Would you like that date to be dinner?”

Alec licked his lips and slowly relaxed, “Dinner sounds great.”

Magnus watched his tongue and thought,  _ fuck it,  _ they were already insane, “I hope it’s not to forward, but I did mention you getting a welcome home kiss and well...you’re home and I seem to be the only one available to deliver.”

Alexander’s hazel eyes were wide and then he was moving, grabbing Magnus’ shoulders and bringing them together.

_ Oh hell. _ Magnus thought as Alexander kissed him like he’d been born to do it, melting into Magnus as they moved together. Magnus pulled away for a breath, staring with wide eyes, and Alexander smiled a little before they were crashing back together, soft lips pressing into Magnus’ and Alexander’s tongue gently, carefully, running over his bottom lip.

By the time they parted Magnus was convinced he was in danger of falling in love and looking into Alexander’s bright eyes, thinking about the promise he held, he thought it might be okay this time. 


End file.
